legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuugos
|image = |caption = Fuugos (Land) 4th Form |class = |location = LM (Original) - Lake Raj, Dornian LM (Revamp) - |attacks = Plasma Beam; physical attacks |weakness = Coral nerve-endings; Eye core (nucleus); Pulse Beam |reward = LM (Original) - Gravity Rocket Boots; Spider Ball LM (Revamp) - |story = }}Fuugos are shape shifting organisms powered by an energy-producing nucleus. The nucleus powers the organic matter as a skin, capable of shifting it, allowing it to carry and protect the nucleus. Analysis Fuugos are known to shift into various forms to adjust to its needs and are known to adapt to different environments. These creatures grow strange coral reefs from their organic matter. These corals are filled with many nervous endings that connect to the nucleus. Without these corals, the Fuugos cannot sustain its own energy that stabilizes the organic material in any form. The nucleus can be overloaded with intense energy capable of weakening the nervous system. Forms Fuugos are capable of shape-shifting into different forms to adjust to its tactical needs. Such as the following: Image:Fuugos_Form_1.jpg| Fuugos (Aqua) 1st Form Image:Fuugos_Form_2.jpg| Fuugos (Aqua) 2nd Form Image:Fuugos_Form_3.jpg| Fuugos (Aqua) 3rd Form File:Fuugos_4.jpg| Fuugos (Land) 4th Form File:Fuugos_5.jpg| Fuugos (Land) 5th Form File:Fuugos_6.jpg| Fuugos (Land) 6th Form Image:Fuugos_Unstable_Form.jpg| Fuugos Unstable Form Fuugos 1 :In this form, Fuugos are passive and pose no threat. Its coral nerve endings are exposed, rendering this creature an easy target. Fuugos 2 :While in this form, Fuugos are aggressive and will attack using a distinct version of the Plasma Beam. The nucleus can be overloaded with intense energy beams like the Pulse Beam. Fuugos 3 :In this form, the Fuugos shields its nucleus using its organic matter while morphing into a sphere. It will then ram into its target. However, while in this form the Fuugos are vulnerable -leaving their coral nerve endings exposed while attempting to ram into their targets. Fuugos 4 :Land morphing Fuugos can hide their coral nerve endings but are still susceptible to overload by the Pulse Beam. In this form, Fuugos can be swift and inflict minal damage but enough to send it's prey flying. Fuugos 5 :In this form, Fuugos can shape-shift into a clamping-like arm for fast-strategic advantages. Although it is likely to inflict major damage, Fuugos are twice as vulnerable as any other form known. Fuugos 6 :It's not understood as to why Fuugos goes into this seemingly useless form as it indirectly, and with no potential advantages, can inflict possible damage. However, it is believed that Fuugos morphs into this form to devour their prey by rolling over them as a last attempt to capture their prey. Unstable Form :Fuugos, after removing it's coral nerve endings, cease the ability to render its organic matter within it's control. A concussive or powerful energy emitting weaponry can destroy Fuugos in this form permanently. Trivia *Fuugos is the first character that 001rich100 animates in claymation. Appearance Lego Metroid (Original): *Lego Metroid Episode 7 - Confrontation *Lego Metroid Episode 8 - Infiltration Lego Metroid (Revamp): * Gallery Image:Fuugos_Design_1.jpg|Original Fuugos Design 1 Image:Fuugos_Design_2.jpg|Original Fuugos Design 2 Category:Creatures Category:Aquatic Category:Large Aquatic Category:Ground Category:Predators Category:Boss